


Istanbul (Not Constantinople)

by Saindra



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: Таймлайн - миссия в Стамбуле.





	Istanbul (Not Constantinople)

**

Соло очень не хватало зеркала на потолке — полюбоваться на скульптурную композицию на кровати. Наваялись они вчера прилично, есть на что глянуть — похмельный мрамор в кровоподтеках и ссадинах.

Габи напоминает ему щенка — весит всего ничего, но умудряется разлечься на кровати, и не сдвинешь, а Курякин здоровую сторожевую псину — он даже во сне тревожно принюхивается и взрыкивает, предупреждая, что спит вполглаза. Если дальше проводить аллегории, то кто такой Наполеон Соло? Безродная шавка, которой по случайной прихоти достался приличный экстерьер?

И словно в подтверждение этих мыслей Илья поворачивается на бок, протягивает руку и гладит его за ухом. Не открывая глаз. Пальцы запутываются в волосах, ладонь тяжело прижимает ушную раковину, по-хозяйски ползет по шее к плечу и, убедившись, что пес на месте, падает на узкую серую в утреннем свете спинку щенка, вклинившегося между ними.

Хочется пить, холодно, их ждет самолет в Стамбул, с балкона тянет горелым пластиковым прошлым. Вчера все казалось иначе, вчера они были счастливы как неразумные животные. Габи танцевала в узком платье, которое ей мешало, а туфли с высоким инквизиторским каблуком — он вспоминал, сколько они стоили, но не решился вспомнить, чтобы не шокировать свою нетрезвую бережливость — она выбросила с балкона.

Илья смеялся. Точно, он над ними смеялся, и обиженный Наполеон открывал очередную бутылку и терял брюки с носками по пути в комнату. Он рухнул бы точно, если бы хрупкая Габи не удержала его, пока он во все глаза смотрел, как Илья снимает свитер, немилосердно растягивая по телу, и скатывает с предплечий. Они шатаются с Габи перед неминуемым падением, и Илья становится на колени на край кровати и ловит их обоих.

И сейчас, когда ему муторно и тошно, а утро напоминает мутный осадок в бутылке из-под дрянного вина, он хочет упасть вниз, но те двое – сонные, но уже навострившие уши — ловят его: тонкие женские руки обхватывают шею, а сильные мужские – грудь.

И они летят в бездну, в Стамбул, в небо втроем.

**

К роскоши нужно привыкать постепенно. Особенно после тюрьмы, иначе недолго удариться в разгул с разбрасыванием денег, а денег контора выделяет не так уж много. От морского воздуха Босфора, пропитанного йодом и ванилью, разыгрывается аппетит у всех троих.

Наполеон морщится, обнаружив на брюках пятнышко. Он всем недоволен в Стамбуле — здесь не Европа и не Азия, нет высококлассного сервиса в отелях, а из экзотики переслащенная медом еда и женщины в хиджабах. А еще Габи не умеет подавать сыр. Над культурой поведения Курякина Наполеону просто хочется всплакнуть.

— Большевик, как ты прикажешь это пить?

Яркое солнце просвечивает бутылку, в которой – о ужас! – плавает пробка, протолкнутая внутрь.

Курякин даже не поворачивает голову — вытянувшись на ровнехонько подстриженной траве, в белой рубашке, расстегнутой на груди, он облизывает губы и лениво отвечает:

— Штопор забыли.

В корзинке для пикника ужасно сервированный сыр, кое-как порубленное мясо, в котором Соло с трудом опознает прошутто. Ему на самом деле хочется плакать от такого варварства. Но еще больше ему хочется убить Курякина, который достает из второй корзинки хлеб, укладывает на него ломтики сыра, сверху мясо и впивается крепкими зубами в этот плебейский бутерброд. Его челюсти активно пережевывают склеенный сырной массой гастрономический кошмар, глаза прикрываются от удовольствия, и ресницы светятся золотом. Наполеон глотает прямо из бутылки и долго отплевывает пробковые крошки.

Габи ничего не смущает. Она делает себе точно такой же бутерброд, забирает у Соло испорченное вино и разливает по бокалам, проливая на белоснежные салфетки. Ест она с таким же завидным аппетитом. За темными большими очками не видно ее глаз — непонятно, куда она смотрит, когда облизывает пальцы, подхватывая языком крошки с порозовевшего всего за полчаса под солнцем и легким морским ветерком запястья.

Соло молча сидит и смотрит на эту голодную парочку, которая без стеснения и всяких жеманных предрассудков, не разбираясь в оттенках вкусов, ест неприхотливую, известную еще с ветхозаветных времен еду — хлеб, сыр и мясо — и запивает вином, горчащим пробкой. Он смотрит и повторяет себе снова и снова — к роскоши нужно привыкать постепенно. И ему становится страшно – вот он привыкнет к этим двоим, роскошным в своем голоде, ненасытным, сильным, и их заберут у него.

Объект наблюдения, расположившийся на террасе в окружении телохранителей, уже стер глаза об эту парочку. Наполеону безумно хочется оправдать кличку «ковбой» и показать этому бисексуальному ублюдку средний палец. Но их задание — очаровать и втереться в доверие. А это его участок работы и он мило улыбается, и кивает головой, намекая на то, что неплохо было бы познакомиться поближе.

Пока объект пробирается сквозь свою охрану, поддергивая брюки повыше к обвисшему брюшку и ползет к ним, Наполеон позволяет на секунду лицу перекоситься и натыкается на два понимающих и грустных взгляда — пикник подошел к концу, началась работа. Но кроме понимания и грусти Наполеон видит еще и обещание компенсации — за ложь, грязь и страх провала. Компенсации, такой же неистово голодной как они сами. Габи и Илья умеют только так, и кто такой Наполеон Соло, чтобы его не устраивало то, что его перемелют, сотрут об простыни, пропитанные потом, и в финале он растает как сыр во рту, а если быть совсем уж точным – в двух ртах, совершено разных на вкус и с разной силой берущих и отдающих.

Солнце прячется в тучу, и Наполеон во внезапно наступивших полуденных сумерках жмет холодную руку, улыбаясь, и прикрывает глаза, чтобы еще раз увидеть запечатленное на изнанке век обещание.

— Добрый день! Прекрасная погода, не правда ли?

**

Илья убивает профессионально. Так же, как Наполеон вскрывает сейфы — без спешки, моментально оценивая ситуацию и сложность. Прекрасная работа. И от этой мысли Наполеон вздрагивает и застывает. Прямо возле своей работы — массивной сейфовой двери с поворотным штурвалом как на подводной лодке.

Все ложь. Наверняка. Он тоже для Курякина работа. Как те двое охранников-турков со свернутыми шеями. Жизнь человека никогда не была бесценной, цена есть у каждого, особо выдающихся оценивают индивидуально, большинство — оптом. Интересно, сколько имеет с этого сотрудничества большевик? Не настолько же он идейный.

С Габи проще. Она не стесняется брать деньги, иногда прямо из бумажников Наполеона и Ильи, и тратить их с размахом. Но она женщина, ей нужно смешивать ее работу и ее мужчин, иначе она начинает мешать вино и виски.

Сейфовая дверь натужно открывается, впускает непрошеных гостей и грозится в любой момент захлопнуться. Открыть ее снова сможет или хозяин, или непревзойденный и талантливый Наполеон Соло. Захлопнуть бы этих двоих здесь. Пусть делят кислород, ждут чуда, а Соло... А что он? Он станет свободным, рванет с древними золотыми монетами, которые уже незаметно положил в карман куртки — не удержался, не всегда же полностью отдаваться заданию. Агентству хватит и тех папочек и кассет, тщательно упакованных и проверенных на предмет жучков и взрывчатки. Шестой флот США может спокойно стоять на рейде.

И он закрывает дверь. После того, как Илья и Габи выходят из комнаты. Идет вслед за ними, перешагивает через трупы и рассыпанные нарды, перебирается через ограду и садится в машину.

Габи рвет с места — девочке надо выплеснуть адреналин. Они мчат по улочкам Стамбула, из Азии в Европу, мимо мечетей, отелей и базаров.

Свет фар выхватывает из темноты силуэт ишака на обочине. Габи виляет в сторону, Илья валится вбок на Наполеона и ехидно уточняет:

— Габи, осторожнее, там могут быть еще бараны.

— Бараны на заднем сиденье! — парирует Габи.— Кто рисовал маршрут?

Илья невинно пожимает плечами:

— Не я.

Соло отворачивается от окна, куда подозрительно долго таращится — нужно как-то пошутить в ответ — и понимает, что опоздал. Илья уже всматривается в него своим фирменным коммунистическим взглядом. Наполеон вопросительно поднимает бровь, осознавая, что сейчас нет у него сил на обаятельную улыбку. Он так устал от собственных сомнений и непонимания, кто они для него — клетка ли свобода? То, что это давно не работа, ясно как день. Иначе не было так больно сомневаться.

Илья перестает играть в застенки КГБ и теперь смотрит на него с тревожным вопросом. И ответ ему важен, очень важен. Это видно в глазах, полных беспричинного страха вместе с свойственной только Илье открытой и ранимой нежностью. Невозможно не ответить, и Наполеон отвечает без голоса, качая головой — нет, нет, нет. Пока еще нет.

Илья не собирается возражать, он вообще не мастер спорить. Он хватает Наполеона за подбородок и быстро целует — проверенный метод не дать ковбою насвистеть лишнего. Губам больно, синяки от пальцев гарантированы — этими пальцами Илья как-то растер в труху шахматную фигуру. Габи он всегда целует по-другому, хотя девочка куда сильнее, чем кажется. Но ей льстит сдержанность и контроль силы. Они оба так предсказуемы, решает Наполеон, и его сомнения всего лишь минутное помешательство, он всегда на шаг впереди и все такое. Стоп, а кто сегодня покорно плелся сзади?

Илья напряженно думает, что сказать и на каком языке. Ждать быстро надоедает, и Наполеон наклоняется к его уху и шепчет:

— Сегодня я или Габи?

Илья зависает. Предложение не так чтобы очень неожиданное, все давно к этому шло, но ошалевшее выражение лица морально устойчивого к соблазнам разведчика веселит Наполеона еще минуту. А потом он лезет в карман и сыпет на Габи монеты. Та от неожиданности дает по тормозам и, подхватывая в ладони тяжелые кругляши, ахает. Илья приходит в себя, хмыкает и валит Наполеона себе а колени.

— Ты неисправим, ковбой.

Да, отвечает ему Наполеон. Да, говорит он Габи.

**

Глухо бьет барабан. Стены вздрагивают от гулкого ритма. Здесь на земле завоевателей и рабов барабаны задают ритм смерти и рождению.

Турецкие мальчики танцуют, их юбки вздымаются выше и выше, яркие круги ткани мелькают перед глазами, и Габи натягивается струной на мягком грифе низкого диванчика, ее соленый, жадный запах смешивается с дымными ароматами. Они чужаки в чужой стране, они приехали завоевать и покоряться.

Кружится голова. Илья поднимает брошенную на пол широкую юбку, разматывает ее как знамя — двухметровый викинг-завоеватель — и кивает приглашающе. Наполеону, не Габи.

Завтра они станут рабами, поэтому сегодня можно снять туфли и брюки, позволить себе повестись на похоть в голубых глазах.

Юбка гладко обнимает ноги, и Соло понимает, почему нужно в танце кружиться – чтобы получить свободу. Пока танцуешь – свободен, а ему хочется свободы так же, как Габи хочется плена.

Совсем несложно танцевать, если привык воевать. В мокрой от пота рубашке с сухими пятнами на месте шрамов он кружится, стирая босые ноги об узоры ковров, барабан ускоряет свой ритм, перед глазами мелькает светильники по углам, широко распахнутые глаза Габи, мокрые, распухшие губы Ильи, исчезающие в дверях услужливые турки. Габи вытягивает тонкие, пока еще связанные руки к столику упирается ладонями и прогибается. Сзади нее Илья поднимает голову и смотрит, как взлетает юбка.

Их победы такие ничтожные, такие горько-сладкие на фоне бесконечных безвкусно-гнилых войн. Но кто знает, кого будут вспоминать дольше — тех чужаков, кто придет сюда, в этот древний город и сожжет занавеси и ковры, или тех, кто празднует крошечную свободу на разбросанных на полу юбках, подчинившись отрывистым отголоскам давней битвы, ставшей танцем.

 


End file.
